1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthetic implant cement deflector for use in prosthetic surgery when employing a cannulated phantom prosthesis and/or surgical prosthesis utilising a guide wire and provided with an insert portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,704 shows a method and apparatus for implanting a prosthesis. The invention relates to a method of guaranteeing the position and thickness of an adequate cement mantle around a cemented implant and shows the use of a phantom or trial component having a tapered insert portion. The phantom component is first inserted into a cavity which has been filled with bone chips which are compressed. A lining of cement is now applied to the cavity and a cannulated phantom is introduced into the opening.
The phantom is subsequently withdrawn from the cavity, the cement cavity inspected and the surgical prosthesis is finally implanted.
It has been found that using this technique there can sometimes be difficulties with the passage of cement into the bore of the phantom within the gap between the phantom and the guide wire. The present invention is intended to provide means for preventing this happening.